The present invention relates to a handheld power saw having a coupling means for retaining and driving a saw blade and a guide assembly for guiding an oscillating in motion of the saw blade to a handheld power saw having a contact element for bracing the housing on a workpiece and a saw blade, movable in oscillating fashion in a first direction with at least one cutting edge pointing in a working direction, and to a saw blade for a handheld power saw, having an oscillatory drive mechanism and a retention region on which is intended for connection with a coupling means of the handheld power saw.
From British Patent saw blade 2 380 706 A, a handheld power saw with a saw blade that moves in oscillating fashion in a first direction is known. For holding and driving the saw blade, the handheld power saw includes a coupling means, by which the saw blade is connected to a lifting rod, which is driven in linearly oscillating fashion via an eccentric device. An oscillating motion of the saw blade is guided indirectly via a guide assembly for guiding the lifting rod.